Regard perdu
by WhityPenguin
Summary: Hermione laisse traîner ses yeux où il ne faut pas, qu'il est rare de voir notre belle Gryffondor se perdre dans la contemplation... d'un blond ? Voilà de quoi perturber les deux jeunes adolescents... OS - Draco/Hermione


Regard perdu

Elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille, puis tendit le bras afin de saisir un toast. A ce moment, elle releva la tête et le vit. Il ricanait, enfin sans doute qu'il était en train de ricaner parce qu'à vrai dire elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire franchement. Elle se surprise alors à imaginer à quoi il devait ressembler lorsqu'il riait. Oh il devait être tellement beau, encore plus que maintenant ! Elle l'imagina avec quelques mèches lui tombant sur le visage, alors que ses yeux se fermeraient sous le plaisir. Ses lèvres seraient étirées en un large sourire et l'on pourrait alors apercevoir ses dents immaculées et parfaitement alignées. Après, peut-être qu'il se passerait une main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place et qu'il la regarderait...

Attendez... Quoi ? Elle se réveilla, consciente que les deux perles grises qui servaient d'yeux au Serpentard la fixaient avec méchanceté et même un peu de dégoût. Elle se ressaisit d'un coup, se rendant compte qu'elle le fixait depuis une minute, son toast s'émiettant dans sa main gauche. Elle rougit et détourna immédiatement les yeux pour les poser sur son assiette. Timidement, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des vert et argent et constata qu'il chuchotait à l'oreille de Pansy qui se mit à rire en la fixant d'un coup de ses petits yeux noirs.

Ce qu'elle avait honte... Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry et Ron arrivèrent, s'installant devant elle et lui bouchant ainsi la vue, ce qui la soulagea un petit peu. Ils parlaient Quidditch et ne semblaient pas se rendre compte du malaise de leur amie. Cependant, cela l'arrangeait. Elle était encore plongée dans ses pensées et troublée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. En même temps qu'elle réfléchissait, elle mâchouillait vaguement son toast. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se surprenait à observer Drago Malefoy, cela arrivait de temps au temps aux repas, également en cours, mais beaucoup moins (son esprit était bien trop occupé par la matière qu'on lui enseignait). Cela faisait maintenant un mois ou deux... Ou trois... Bref. On arrivait bientôt au mois de décembre, les professeurs leur mettaient de plus en plus la pression avec les devoirs à rendre et elle n'avait aucune envie que son esprit soit accaparé par ces... futilités. Mais tout de même, cela la perturbait, elle ne se voyait pas du tout attirée par Malefoy...

\- « Hermione ! »

\- « Oui ? Quoi ? Pardon ? » Fit-elle d'une voix aiguë, ayant été brutalement sortie de sa rêverie.

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant la jeune fille. Ron, quant à lui, regardait amoureusement un beignet qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche sans plus de cérémonie. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur ses meilleurs amis :

\- « Quaiche qui che pache ? »

\- « Hermione tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda Harry.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête en leur souriant de la manière la plus rassurante qu'elle pût :

\- « Oui, oui. J'étais juste plongée dans mes pensées, je... je me demandais si j'allais faire le devoir de sortilège maintenant ou cette après-midi. »

Elle ne sut pas si parler d'un devoir les avait vraiment rassurés ou s'ils ne voulaient tout simplement pas en discuter, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que ça avait fonctionné et ils ne posèrent plus de question. Ils abordèrent un nouveau sujet qu'Hermione pût rejoindre et pendant qu'ils débattaient sur le statut qu'on devait donner aux loups-garous, elle jeta un nouveau regard vers le blond qui quittait sa table et se dirigeait vers la sortie sans un regard pour les Gryffondors. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry, Ron et elle firent de même et s'en allèrent vers leur premier cours : potion. Un des rares qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentards. Hermione respira profondément, se disant que sa réaction de ce matin n'aurait aucune répercussion sur la suite des événements.

Ils arrivèrent alors aux cachots, les pieds traînants comme s'ils portaient des briques à la place des chaussures. Le groupe des Serpentards étaient déjà là, chuchotant et jugeant quiconque se trouvait dans leur ligne de mire. Une chevelure blonde se distinguait au milieu du groupe, il était le premier à se moquer, le premier à juger, le premier à ricaner. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Granger, son sourire se fit plus sardonique encore, si cela était possible. Hermione baissa immédiatement les yeux et serra plus fort contre sa poitrine les livres qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Rogue fit alors son apparition en ouvrant la porte du local et les invita tous à rentrer « plus vite que ça ».

Drago, Pansy et Blaise se mirent, comme à leur habitude, au premier banc, tandis que le trio d'or se cala le plus loin possible du bureau de Rogue dans le fond du local. Le cours, comme à son habitude, fut une torture. Hermione s'en sortit bien et réalisa une potion qui avait la couleur demandée (vert pomme pailleté de mauve), mais le résultat n'était pas aussi glorieux pour ses camarades qui avaient une potion jaunâtre et une bleu ; tous deux eurent à subir les remarques désagréables de Rogue qui prit un malin plaisir à les démolir devant toute la classe, ce qui contenta les Serpentards, aux anges.

Heureusement, le cours prit fin. Ils déposèrent tous un échantillon de leur potion sur le bureau du professeur avant de partir. Ron et Harry pestaient encore contre Rogue et échafaudaient tous les pièges possibles pour le ridiculiser (sans que rien ne soit vraiment réalisable ; avouons que mettre de la poudre de Pitane dans son jus de citrouille du matin pour lui faire faire des claquettes devant tous les élèves de l'école n'était pas vraiment envisageable...). Hermione était encore plongée dans ses pensées, mais elle était néanmoins fière d'elle car elle s'était mis un point d'honneur à réussir sa potion et ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par Drago. Enfin Malefoy. Malefoy, oui, Malefoy. Si elle avait pu, elle se serrait cogner la tête contre un mur.

\- « Hermione ? » La concernée releva ses yeux vers Ron. « On se retrouve après ton cours d'arithmancie dans la salle commune ? »

\- « Oui ! À tantôt ! » Elle s'avança vers les escaliers mais se retourna avant que les deux garçons n'aient eu le temps de passer le coin du couloir : « N'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs ! Je n'ai pas envie de les faire à votre place ce soir ! »

Les deux garçons maugréèrent avant de se remettre en route. Elle-même sourit de leur réaction et prit les escaliers pour aller au troisième étage. Elle était presque arrivée, elle n'avait que deux couloirs à parcourir avant d'être devant sa salle de classe, mais elle avait le temps, il lui restait au moins dix minutes. Elle soupira en relevant les yeux droit devant elle quand, soudain, elle sentit qu'on la tirait par le bras et elle fut introduite dans un placard à balais dont on referma promptement la porte. Elle se retrouva dans le noir et la panique commença à monter. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais une main vint se plaquer dessus alors qu'elle avait à peine eut le temps d'émettre un souffle.

\- « Lumos ! »

Alors qu'une douce lumière se propageait dans la pièce, Hermione écarquilla les yeux en voyant son agresseur. Elle voulut parler mais la main qui était sur sa bouche se pressa un peu plus contre son visage. Le jeune homme vint porter la main qui tenait la baguette à son visage et déposa son index levé sur ses lèvres. Ensuite, il haussa les sourcils en fixant Hermione dans les yeux. Elle comprit le message et hocha frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas, out tout du moins ce qui lui était possible de faire avec la main posée sur son visage. Le jeune homme la baissa alors et vint placer son bras sur son flanc, sa baguette toujours levée.

Hermione reprit contenance comme elle pût, elle bomba le torse et releva son menton, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire sourire le jeune homme.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ? »

\- « C'est plutôt toi qui me veux quelque chose, non ? Granger. » Il gardait une position décontractée, mais cela ne faisait que lui donner plus de stature et d'élégance. Il avait relevé son sourcil droit, son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

\- « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'ai un cours. »

Elle entama un pas vers la sortie, mais un bras se mit brusquement devant elle, lui bloquant le passage. Elle resta là, à quelques centimètres de son bras. Elle ne voulait pas bouger, reculer serait une preuve de défaite et d'infériorité. Mais avancer lui était également impossible, aussi téméraire soit-elle, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas assez de force pour passer face à Malefoy. Elle était coincée. Et il le savait. Ce qu'elle pouvait le détester. Comme s'il pouvait entendre ses pensées, il lui souffla dans l'oreille :

\- « Tu as perdu Granger. À ta place, je me mettrai dans une position confortable le temps que ça dure. Normalement, ça devait aller vite. Enfin... Tout ça va dépendre de toi. »

\- « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux », répéta-t-elle.

\- « Je te l'ai déjà dit, Granger. C'est toi qui me veux quelque chose. »

C'est avec mauvaise grâce qu'elle fit un pas en arrière. Malefoy baissa alors son bras et se plaça bien en face d'Hermione. Il avait toujours son sourire aux lèvres. Il savait qu'il dominait la situation. Et il savait également ce qu'il voulait entendre de la bouche de cette Granger. Cette pensée ne fit que rallonger son sourire.

\- « Je t'ai vu Granger. Toi aussi tu sais que je t'ai vu. Dans la grande salle ce matin. Au cours de potion la semaine passée, et celui de la semaine d'avant... Donc si tu expliquais tout ça Granger, je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle fixait Drago – non Malefoy ! – avec toute la haine qu'elle était capable de mettre dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme continua de la regarder.

\- « Allons Granger, je sais très bien à quoi tu penses. Et si tu me le disais ? » Drago fit un pas en avant, il venait de se rapprocher de la jeune fille, mais il n'était pas encore assez proche que pour qu'elle sente son souffle. Cependant, la respiration d'Hermione s'était accélérée.

\- « Granger, tu sais combien j'aime jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi, mais là je suis comme un enfant à Noël et j'ai envie de découvrir la surprise. Alors si on arrêtait là les cachotteries, tu veux ? » Hermione ne disait toujours rien, mais une forme de crainte s'était insinuée en elle. Il reprit alors la parole : « Bon. Puisque je suis voué à faire la conversation, je vais parler. »

Drago se rapprocha alors d'elle ; cette fois, elle pût sentir son souffle contre sa joue. Son cœur s'emballa encore plus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il cet effet ? Elle ne le voulait pas, elle ne l'avait pas cherché. Elle l'avait juste regardé une fois ou deux, cela ne signifiait rien ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait tomber sur elle ? Et avec Malefoy ? Et pourquoi était-il là d'abord ? Elle aurait presque préféré qu'il se moque d'elle avec les autres Serpentards plutôt que de subir cette honte. Drago se pencha un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

\- « Dis-moi Granger, qu'est-ce que tu aimes regarder chez moi ? Mes yeux ? Mes cheveux ? » Il fit une pause de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il se rapprocha encore de son oreille : « Mes lèvres ? » Il effleura son lobe en prononçant ces derniers mots. Cela fit frissonner Hermione, elle en avait la chair de poule. Cela sembla plaire au blond qui ne recula pas d'un iota.

\- « Hm. Je pense avoir mon idée du coup… »

Sa bouche commença un mouvement vers le milieu du visage de la jeune fille.

\- « Ton rire. »

Les mots étaient sortis si vite de sa bouche qu'elle les avait à peine articulés, de plus sa voix était partie dans les aiguës en même temps que tout son corps se crispait. Si elle avait pu, elle se serrait taper le front pour avoir dit cette bêtise ! « _Tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche ! C'est pas si compliqué !_ » se réprimanda-t-elle.

Néanmoins, cela eut le mérite de stopper Drago, surpris. Ce dernier releva légèrement la tête et arrêta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione :

\- « Mon rire ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Comment ça ? »

Elle respira un grand coup :

\- « Ce matin je me suis imaginée comment tu devais être quand tu riais et j'ai pensé que… que… que ça devait bien t'aller. » La fin de sa phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure. Un silence venait de ponctuer ces derniers mots, à peine rompu par la respiration des adolescents. La baguette de Drago était baissée le long de son corps, ce qui donnait un air surnaturel aux visages des deux jeunes, à peine éclairés.

\- « Penserais-tu à moi en bien Granger ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Les yeux baissés, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Ses joues étaient en feu, elle avait envie de pleurer de frustration. Mais merde ! Pourquoi à elle ? Elle n'avait jamais voulu… éprouver ça. Encore moins l'avouer à quelqu'un, surtout pas au dit concerné. Elle avait voulu descendre six pieds sous terre et disparaître, ne plus croiser ses yeux gris si fascinant.

Drago se mit alors à bouger, doucement. Il remonta sa main libre le long du corps de la jeune fille, sans toutefois la toucher. Il la fit monter à la hauteur de son visage et la déposa sur sa joue. Il la caressa légèrement du bout des doigts, c'était à peine perceptible, mais dans cette atmosphère électrisante, chaque mouvement, aussi infime soit-il, donnait la sensation d'une brûlure à feu vif. Il descendit ensuite les doigts sous son menton et le releva vers le sien. Ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement entrouvertes, mais elles ne se déposaient pas encore sur celles d'Hermione. Il jouait avec le feu, il le savait, mais il voulait tester la résistance de la Gryffondor. Allait-elle franchir les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient ? Allait-elle partir ? Après tout, il lui laissait le temps et l'espace nécessaire pour s'en aller, il ne la retiendrait pas cette fois-ci. Après tout, il avait eu sa réponse.

Cependant, c'était aussi lui qu'il testait : allait-il se pencher et sceller leur étreinte ? Allait-il se rétracter ? Il savait que là où ils en étaient, il n'y avait plus de perdant ni de gagnant. C'était à qui oserait, mais si rien ne se faisait, personne ne leur en tiendrait rigueur. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Finalement, Drago releva la tête et s'éloigna d'Hermione. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, même lorsque ses doigts quittèrent son menton. Drago s'apprêtait à faire un pas en arrière lorsqu'elle s'avança d'un coup et mît ses mains en coupe autour de son visage. Ils étaient proches, très proches. Leurs nez se touchaient, leurs souffles les chatouillaient. Elle hésita encore un peu, Drago ne ferait plus rien, tout était entre les mains d'Hermione.

Sans brusquerie, elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes, lentement. C'était un baiser doux, délicat, sans haine, sans rancœur. Drago la tenait par la taille. Ce baiser dura une minute, peut-être deux, puis elle se détacha. Elle prit son sac et ses livres tombés à terre et sortit immédiatement de la pièce sans le regarder. Drago resta encore quelques minutes dans le placard, il s'était adossé au mur, puis à son tour il était sorti.

Plus jamais Hermione ne fut prise à part dans un placard, plus jamais les lèvres de Drago Malefoy n'effleurèrent celles de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, ils continuaient de se toiser, mais c'était devenu comme superflu, inutile, sans importance. Il ne l'insultait plus, ou presque. Elle ne le haïssait plus, ou presque. Le temps va passer, ils vont continuer leur route chacun de leur côté et dans quelques années, la maturité ayant fait son chemin, ils deviendraient amis. Ou presque.


End file.
